Guérison au Carrock
by ElvenWarriorQueen
Summary: Les blessures infligées à Thorin par Azog et son warg blanc sont pour le moins sévères. Incapable de se lever pour présenter ses excuses à Bilbo pour son attitude envers lui, ainsi que pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, il invite plutôt le cambrioleur à s'approcher de lui tandis que ses compagnons s'affairent à panser ses plaies.


**AN**: À mon premier visionnement du film Le Hobbit, la scène où Thorin Écu-de-Chène affronte Azog m'a profondément marquée. Pauvre Thorin! Après qu'il ait reçu un puissant coup de massue en pleine poitrine, qu'il ait été mordu à pleines dents par le Warg blanc, et projeté avec autant de violence sur des rochers, je trouvais toutefois que le prince nain s'en tirait à très _très_ bon compte en étant immédiatement capable de se mettre debout. Voilà pourquoi je me permets de le maltraiter un peu plus...

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, et j'espère que je respecte le tempérament des personnages. Je ne prévois pas continuer cette histoire dans l'immédiat, mais j'ai tout de même des idées pour une éventuelle suite.

**Guérison au Carrock**

Il ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit autour de lui; il se sentait avalé, aspiré par la noirceur qui l'entourait. C'était la seule impression qu'il percevait, mis à part peut-être un doux courant d'air qui lui caressait le visage. La brise le rafraichissait, tout en lui amenant un désagréable picotement sur la peau, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il se sentait lourd, las, contus... S'était-il battu?

Soudainement, le lointain écho d'un son parvint à son oreille. Une voix? Il croyait en reconnaître le timbre, mais sans plus... La voix se fit plus insistante, et devint plus distincte, bien qu'il ne put comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Il n'en avait pas réellement envie, mais il décida d'entrouvrir les yeux — pour les refermer immédiatement, après qu'un flot de la lumière orangée de l'aube se soit violemment engouffré dans ses pupilles. « Voilà pourquoi tout était sombre », se dit-il tranquillement. « J'avais les yeux fermés. »

Plus lentement, il répéta le processus, ce qui lui permit, cette fois, d'apercevoir une silhouette grisâtre penchée par-dessus lui. Gandalf. Le magicien devait être en train de performer ses sorts sur lui, car le nain se sentit quitter graduellement les brumes de l'inconscience. Sa vision devint plus nette; les sons cessèrent de lui parvenir de façon sourde, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Les dernières images précédant son évanouissement lui revinrent à la mémoire, les souvenirs défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Le royaume des gobelins. Leur fuite. La falaise. Azog, qu'il avait cru mort toutes ces années — il frissonna de dégoût —, son bref affrontement avec l'orque. La douleur indicible quand le warg l'enserrait de ses crocs et le catapultait au loin. La lame ébréchée et rouillée dressée au-dessus de son cou nu, alors qu'il était allongé contre les rochers, totalement impuissant. La défaite, la honte et... la peur, qu'il avait ressenties, devant sa fin inéluctable. Et... Bilbo, accouru de nulle part, qui avait bondi pour lui sauver la vie.

— Le hobbit? s'enquit-il fiévreusement à Gandalf.

Subitement, le sort de leur quatorzième compagnon lui semblait bien plus important... Autant il avait douté du bien-fondé de la présence du semi-homme dans la compagnie qu'il menait, autant il en était reconnaissant en ce moment précis. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'un si petit être puisse avoir tant de cran! C'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que son orgueil. Il devait absolument trouver Bilbo, s'excuser, le remercier...

Frénétique, Thorin planta ses coudes dans le roc sous lui et tenta de se redresser, mais il ne parvint pas à compléter son mouvement : la douleur lancinante se réveilla, tout le long de son torse et de son abdomen, lui arrachant un hurlement rauque qu'il ne put réprimer à temps. Pantelant, il fut rattrapé par Gandalf, juste à temps pour qu'il ne se fracasse pas à nouveau le crâne contre le sol.

— Doucement, Thorin, murmura le magicien à son oreille. Ne bougez pas trop, pour ne pas aggraver vos blessures. Ne vous faites pas de souci, Bilbo est sain et sauf.

La douleur s'estompait, tranquillement, comme par vagues, mais lui revint lorsqu'il se hasarda à inspirer plus profondément. Le nain, les dents serrées pour ne pas émettre d'autre son qui aurait trahi l'étendue de son mal, réessaya de se soulever, avec aussi peu de succès : les mains de Gandalf avaient empoigné ses épaules et le tenaient immobilisé.

— Doucement, je vous ai dit, fit le magicien, d'une voix bourrue, où perçait une inhabituelle pointe d'inquiétude. Vous pourrez parler à Bilbo plus tard. Pour l'instant, il est plus urgent de vous soigner.

Lâchant momentanément le roi nain, il esquissa un geste en direction des membres de la troupe qui s'assemblait non loin. Thorin détourna les yeux de ses compagnons, rageant intérieurement. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se trouver seul, aussi vulnérable qu'il aurait été... il n'appréciait pas le moins du monde le fait d'être exposé ainsi, blessé, affaibli, vaincu, directement à la vue des autres. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'énergie de ramper vers un endroit retiré, ou même de protester contre l'autorité de Gandalf. Plutôt que de faire quoi que ce soit, il fixa de ses yeux bleu acier les manches rougies des habits du mage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était de son sang qu'elles étaient imbibées.

Thorin fut tiré de sa contemplation silencieuse par l'arrivée de Balin et de Oïn, qui s'agenouillèrent à son côté, face à Gandalf. Il tourna la tête en leur direction, voulant les accueillir avec un semblant de dignité, mais il se figea devant l'air grave de ses deux amis.

— C'est si vilain que ça? demanda-t-il, les yeux scrutant les traits de ses compagnons.

— C'est difficile à dire, avec votre armure tordue, fit Balin, grimaçant sous sa barbe blanche. Nous permettez-vous de vous la retirer?

Thorin hocha la tête, un peu plus sèchement que ce qui aurait été poli, et se mit à contempler le ciel matinal au-dessus d'eux, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les gestes de son fidèle conseiller et du guérisseur, qui s'activaient autour de lui pour le dépouiller de toutes les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. Il comptait plus que jamais sur son attitude renfrognée et sévère pour éviter un surplus d'attention de la part de sa compagnie. Même blessé, il demeurait leur chef, et ne voulait pas être considéré comme faible... Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'observe alors qu'il se trouvait dans cet état lamentable. C'est pourquoi, les dents et les poings serrés, il s'efforça d'émettre le moins de sons possible pendant le procédé.

Les deux nains échangèrent un regard entendu — ayant constaté que sa présence indisposait grandement le roi sans royaume, Gandalf s'était éclipsé quelque temps auparavant, après avoir mandaté Fili et Kili d'aller chercher du bois et de faire bouillir de l'eau. Soulevant le dernier pan de tissu qui l'empêchait d'observer l'étendue des dommages infligés à leur chef, Oïn siffla en esquissant une moue découragée. Thorin sentit les mains du guérisseur lui palper avec délicatesse le torse et les côtes, et il invoqua mentalement Mahal de lui donner la force de ne pas hurler. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, le nain à demi-sourd remit l'étoffe en place et lui adressa la parole pour la première fois.

— Ce n'est pas joli du tout, Thorin. Je vais nettoyer le tout quand vos neveux reviendront. Dans l'état actuel, vos blessures ne me semblent pas mortelles si elles ne s'infectent pas, mais votre perte de sang m'inquiète, et je peux tout de suite vous dire que vous ne serez pas sur pied avant un bon bout de temps. Et un morceau de dent de warg s'est logé dans vos côtes, ce qui ne sera pas une partie de plaisir à retirer.

Thorin acquiesça, la mine sombre. Oïn partit rejoindre le reste de la troupe, assemblée en cercle quelques mètres plus loin, au sommet du Carrock. Sans doute leur apportait-il de ses nouvelles. Pour augmenter son confort pendant le temps d'attente, Balin plia sa cape pour lui confectionner un oreiller et l'abrita d'une couverture — il frissonnait, même si le soleil était assez chaud.

— Je veux voir notre cambrioleur, commanda le nain, impatient. Maintenant.

Balin acquiesça, se leva et tourna les talons. Thorin ferma les yeux quelques instants, mais les rouvrit en entendant un pas léger approcher. Le hobbit se tenait debout à côté de lui, silencieux, l'air figé devant la requête du nain. Une certaine appréhension se lisait sur son visage.

D'un signe de la main, Thorin lui fit signe de s'avancer, et le hobbit s'accroupit à son côté. Le chef de la compagnie l'empoigna par le manteau et le tira à lui, si bien que leurs fronts se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

— Qu'espériez-vous donc? dit violemment le blessé, en haletant. Vous vouliez vous faire tuer? Vous auriez pu y laisser votre vie!

Malgré la poigne du nain, Bilbo recula un peu, et Thorin devina que la férocité de ses propos effrayait son treizième compagnon. Il s'adoucit légèrement.

— Je vous avais dit que vous étiez un fardeau... que vous ne seriez pas en mesure de survivre par vous même dans les terres sauvages... que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous... et je ne me suis jamais autant trompé, de toute mon existence.

Il fit une pause et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas comment continuer, avant de laisser tomber, momentanément, la façade sévère qu'il arborait en permanence.

— Merci d'avoir risqué votre vie pour moi. J'ai une dette envers vous.

Thorin desserra son emprise sur le semi-homme, qui ne bougea pas. Levant la tête, le nain observa le hobbit qui, pensif et un peu plus calme, semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

— De... de rien, balbutia-t-il. Encore que j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

Thorin esquissa un sourire.

— Moi de même. Je suis navré de vous avoir méjugé et d'avoir douté de vous, Bilbo.

Le quatorzième membre de la compagnie lui sourit en réponse, quoique timidement.

— Moi aussi, j'aurais douté de moi... je ne suis qu'un simple hobbit, après tout. Pas un aventurier, ni un cambrioleur, et certainement pas un héros! Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider à reconquérir votre royaume, j'y suis prêt.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route, Thorin réalisa tout ce que Bilbo avait laissé derrière lui, du jour au lendemain : son train-train quotidien, son confort, des amis — et une famille, peut-être? — pour les accompagner, eux, treize nains qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés auparavant, et dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que toutes ces choses lui manquaient gravement... mais en définitive, le hobbit avait choisi de rejoindre la compagnie, après avoir été confronté à la possibilité de faire demi-tour. Décidément, il était une créature bien courageuse. L'espace d'un instant, Thorin s'interrogea sur ce qu'il aurait fait, si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, et que treize hobbits lui avaient demandé assistance, dans un Erebor au sommet de sa gloire, pour se réapproprier des terres qui leur auraient été volées. Sans doute leur aurait-il ri au nez...

— Dites-moi, Bilbo, tous les hobbits de la Comté sont-ils comme vous?

La question sembla prendre le semi-homme de court. Toutefois, probablement heureux que son chef lui accorde enfin un minimum d'attention et de considération, il se lança lentement dans une longue explication du tempérament des gens de chez lui, de ses origines de Took et de Saquet et, à la demande de Thorin, du fonctionnement de la Comté en général. Thorin l'écouta distraitement — la voix du semi-homme lui fournissait une bonne diversion contre la sensation d'endolorissement qui gagnait en importance dans son corps, et elle avait étrangement quelque chose de réconfortant. L'innocence avec laquelle il parlait lui apportait une paix profonde. À un moment donné, ses paupières se mirent à se clore, et il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Bilbo s'interrompit dans ses récits.

— Je vous ennuie, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit-il, de retour à son air craintif et mal à l'aise.

— Non, pas du tout, Bilbo. Je me sens soudainement fatigué, c'est tout.

Le hobbit se mordit la lèvre.

— Ne vous laissez pas aller succomber au sommeil, Thorin. Oïn nous a affirmé que vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang, et que si vous vous endormiez maintenant, vous pourriez ne jamais vous réveiller.

— Il a dit cela?

Thorin soupira.

— Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas dormir.

— Voudriez-vous me raconter une histoire? demanda timidement le cambrioleur. Oh, n'importe laquelle, ce n'est pas bien important. Le simple fait de parler et de vous concentrer vous aiderait peut-être...

Le visage hagard, le blessé acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche, mais sur ces entrefaites, s'approchèrent Balin, Oïn, et Fili et Kili, qui étaient de retour. Les deux jeunes nains portaient une marmite d'où s'élevaient des volutes de vapeur tourbillonnante. Bilbo sentit Thorin se tendre et l'air s'appesantir.

L'oncle et les neveux échangèrent un long regard, ce qui sembla faire comprendre aux jeunots qu'il préférerait avoir le moins de compagnie possible pour la suite des choses. L'aîné des frères prit la parole et formula à Thorin ses meilleurs souhaits de rétablissement. Puis, il tourna les talons, saisissant son cadet par le coude et l'entraînant jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient assemblés les autres. Décidant que sa présence serait aussi de trop, Bilbo allait les imiter, mais il fut abasourdi lorsque Thorin lui demanda de rester.

— Que désirez-vous que je fasse? fit-il, calmement.

— Continuez de parler, ordonna le nain. Même si je n'ai pas l'air de vous écouter, je vous entendrai.

Balin et Oïn s'accroupirent à nouveau à son côté et lui retirèrent, une bonne fois pour toutes, la couverture dont ils l'avaient abrié et sa tunique. Soulevant la tête pour constater l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait subis, Thorin retint une exclamation de panique. Son corps entier était couvert de sang, en grande partie séché. En dessous, sa poitrine avait pris une teinte bleu-violacé et était traversée par quatre ou cinq lacérations, d'une trentaine de centimètres de longueur chacune et qui apparaissaient profondes — le résultat du coup de massue qu'Azog lui avait assené. Plusieurs perforations disposées en demi-cercle, imputables aux crocs du warg blanc, étaient visibles de ses épaules jusqu'à son ombilic. Les dents de la bête lui avaient sûrement brisé quelques côtes, il le sentait... tout comme il sentait désormais avec une vivacité hors du commun celle qui s'était logée près de son sternum. Oïn n'avait pas menti, il était dans un état déplorable... _Maudit soit l'orque pâle_, ragea-t-il violemment en khuzdul.

— Doucement, Thorin, le rassura Balin en le plaquant contre le sol et en plaçant une épaisse languette de cuir entre ses dents, lui camouflant au mieux les instruments métalliques qu'Oïn s'affairait à sortie de son paquetage. Ce sera pénible, mais nous tâcherons de terminer le plus rapidement possible.

Le nain pria Mahal pour qu'ils réussissent. Les moments suivants s'écoulèrent comme dans un brouillard. Mordant à pleines dents dans le morceau de cuir, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court, Thorin se concentra sur la voix claire du hobbit. C'était son seul encrage qui l'empêchait de devenir fou pendant que ses compagnons lui infligeaient cette... _torture_. Au travers de la douleur agonisante, le nain perçut qu'une petite main tremblante lui tamponnait un linge humide contre le visage, et il en fut reconnaissant à Bilbo.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, ses compagnons lui annoncèrent que le pire était passé. Oïn recouvrit ses plaies suturées d'un baume de sa préparation, puis les enveloppa d'un bandage. Assisté de Balin, il lui fit boire une grande quantité d'une tisane qui, disait-il, ferait diminuer son mal et aiderait son corps à reconstituer ses réserves de sang, puis les deux nains le laissèrent se reposer en compagnie de Bilbo, après avoir glissé entre ses doigts une canine de warg d'un bon dix centimètres de longueur, un trophée qu'il conserverait. Il ne parvenait pas à se figurer pourquoi il affectionnait la compagnie du semi-homme, qu'il n'avait jamais recherchée auparavant, alors que celle des siens le rebutait. Ce n'était peut être pas sans rapport avec l'impression — _fausse_! — de fragilité qui se dégageait de lui, ou le fait qu'il lui était redevable, ou qu'il n'avait jamais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et qu'il visait à s'amender, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de se questionner plus amplement. Il éprouvait désormais un attachement sincère pour leur cambrioleur et n'aurait pas voulu voir celui-ci s'éloigner.

— Comment vous sentez-vous? lui demanda Bilbo, assez blême lui-même, en continuant de lui éponger le front et le cou du même chiffon détrempé.

— J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme, mais je survivrai, confessa Thorin.

Les heures de la matinée s'écoulèrent lentement. Le hobbit et le nain bavardèrent à voix basse, surtout dans le but de maintenir le second en éveil. Erebor, la Comté, les Montagnes Bleues, la musique, l'herbe à pipe, les vers et la poésie, tous les sujets y passèrent. De temps en temps, Oïn venait les retrouver et évaluer l'état de Thorin, de même que lui donner une nouvelle dose de sa décoction. Vers midi, il s'avoua satisfait et permit enfin à son patient de s'assoupir. Bilbo demeura au chevet du nain quelques minutes après qu'il se soit endormi, puis Fili et Kili le relayèrent dans sa veille. Le hobbit rejoignit le reste de la compagnie et, imitant leur chef, il s'allongea près de Bofur et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de Cul-de-Sac, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, et n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu se trouver autre part. Il ne savait pas où cette aventure le mènerait, mais maintenant qu'il semblait avoir l'amitié de Thorin, il était certain que tout irait bien.


End file.
